This invention relates to a disc cover for disc brakes on a two-wheeled vehicle.
In such disc brakes, in ordinary use with no environmental considerations there may be no problems that would inhibit braking capability. However on a rainy day the disc surface may be covered with rain drops, mud, etc., and this would result in unstable braking. This is a serious problem since two-wheeled vehicles have no inherent stability and a deterioration of braking can lead to accidents and driver injury.